dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Nhện
Nhện là Quái hiếu chiến sống ở Hang Nhện. Có thể được sinh ra từ Nhện Chúa hoặc Cây Cỏ Lăn. Nhện sống về đêm, chúng chỉ ra khỏi tổ vào ban ngày nếu hang bị tấn công hoặc lưới nhện quanh tổ bị giẫm vào. Nhện thường đi môt mình nhưng chúng sẽ hội đồng lại khi một con bị tấn công. Khi chết rớt ra Thịt Quái, Tơ hoặc Hạch Nhện. Trong Reign of Giants có tỉ lệ nhỏ rớt ra Hộp Sọ của Webber. Mọi loại nhện cần 2 hit từ Gậy Băng để bị đông cứng. Hành vi Nếu các nhân vật trừ Webber ra vướng vào Mạng Dính quanh Hang Nhện sẽ làm lũ nhện kéo ra khiêu chiến và trấn giữ xung quanh, số lượng và loại nhện phụ thuộc vào cấp độ của hang. Nếu tấn công chúng khi đang vướng vào mạng nhện sẽ làm cả bầy ùa ra đánh hội đồng. Nếu chỉ khẽ chạm vào một góc rồi bỏ chạy đủ xa, chúng sẽ chỉ lao ra góc đó, gào lên rồi quẩy đi, nhưng nếu đủ gan vẫn còn vướng vào mạng và đứng gần, chúng dí theo người chơi cho tới khi chết hoặc khi mục tiêu chạy quá xa chúng lại quẩy về. Lúc chiều, chúng rời tổ và gầm rú. Ăn tạp thịt để trên mặt đất bao gồm Thịt Quái - kể cả rớt từ con Nhện trước. Nếu tự kỉ chúng sẽ rời tổ tới sáng mới về. Nhện bị ép ra ngoài lúc sáng (khi hang bị phá hoặc chúng bỏ nhà quá xa) sẽ chìm vào giấc ngủ. Lại gần vài giây sẽ đánh thức dậy và làm chúng hăng tiết, nhưng cũng quay ra ngủ khi mục tiêu đã quá xa. Nhện tới gần nguồn sáng như Lửa Trại thường bị yếu tim rồi bỏ chạy, mặc dù có khả năng xuyên qua lửa tới chỗ có thức ăn. Nó cũng đuổi theo mục tiêu cho tới gần nguồn sáng khi đang đà rượt. Không biết tránh Bẫy, tự lao đầu vào rọ nếu bẫy nằm giữa nó và con mồi. Chiến lược Nhện lang thang ban đêm có thể chết với Vũ Khí Cận Chiến. Khi đánh, Nhện sẽ được bị choáng và không thể tấn công trong một vài khoảnh khắc, trong thời gian đó có thể đánh chúng một lần nữa. Sau khi Nhện đầu tiên chết, Nhện lân cận khác sẽ đến để bảo vệ nó. Nếu chúng ta đủ khoảng cách , mỗi con Nhện có thể nhanh chóng tiêu diệt trước khi những con khác đang ở trong phạm vi tấn công. Nếu các người chơi đang bị truy đuổi bởi nhiều Nhện gần nhau, anh / cô ấy có thể thả diều chúng(hit and run). Điều này liên quan đến việc tấn công một Nhện và sau đó chạy ra khỏi phạm vi trước khi Nhện khác có thể tấn công. Theo thời gian, mỗi con Nhện sẽ bị giết. Vào ban đêm, Nhện sẽ rời tổ của chúng. Các tổ lớn chứa nhiều Nhện ( tổ 2 tầng và 3 tầng có thể triệu hồi Nhện Chiến Binh), và chỉ có một số ít tổ tại một nơi. Khi một trong những con Nhện bị giết, một Nhện khác sẽ nổi lên để lấy chỗ của nó. Giết chết những con Nhện khi chúng rời khỏi sẽ từ từ làm trống Tổ và cho phép nó bị phá hủy. Phá hủy một Tổ theo cách này cũng sẽ ngăn chặn sự sinh sản của Nhện Chiến Binh, những quái sẽ triệu hồi nếu Tổ bị tấn công trước khi nó rỗng. Một cách khác là để bước trên nền tơ, mà sẽ gây ra một số Nhện xuất hiện (giống như vào ban ngày), và sau đó chạy đi. Nhện sẽ không quay trở lại vào hang nếu đó là hoàng hôn hay đêm. Làm như vậy sẽ khiến Nhện Chiến Binh không để triệu hồi. Nếu tất cả các Nhện đang ở bên ngoài, người chơi có thể dễ dàng tiêu diệt Tổ của chúng. Wendy có thể sử dụng lỗ hổng của Nhện để gây choáng bằng lợi thế của mình với Abigail , những cuộc tấn công của cô là thường xuyên và có thể đạt hơn 10 Nhện cùng một lúc, cho phép các Nhện bị giết chết nhanh chóng và ít hoặc không có thiệt hại cho Abigail. Nó là tốt nhất để tấn công những con nhện lúc chạng vạng tối hoặc ban đêm để đảm bảo một số lượng lớn các mục tiêu có sẵn cho Abigail. Khi Nhện chiến đấu với Lợn, họ có thể ăn các chiến lợi phẩm của trận đánh (Thịt lợn và Da Lợn) rất nhanh, vì vậy khi cố gắng để thu thập tài nguyên nhanh chóng để có được những gì Lợn thả nếu chúng chết vì Nhện. Nhện cũng có thể được bắt gặp trong Bẫy động vật nhỏ. Khi được đặt trên mặt đất, có thể bẫy được mồi với bất kỳ Phẩm Thịt nào, thậm chí đó được thu thập từ các Nhện đồng bào của chúng, để nhử một Nhện. Ngoài ra, Nhện có thể được dẫn vào bẫy một khi chúng bắt đầu đuổi theo, vì chúng sẽ không cố gắng né tránh người chơi. Một cách người chơi có thể xóa một Tổ Nhện là đặt một số bẫy, tấn công Tổ để triệu hồi ra tất cả các Nhện bên trong, và dẫn Nhện (và Nhện Chiến Binh) vào bẫy. Người chơi cũng có thể đặt một Củ Thịt cạnh Tổ Nhện và bao quanh nó với bức tường, và Nhện đôi khi sẽ đi đến nó. Cây Thịt sẽ đón và ăn cướp đồ của Nhện. Một cách khác để làm trang trại Nhện đòi hỏi người chơi phải đi vào hang động để có được một số Lông Đuôi Thỏ. Người chơi có thể sử dụng chúng để xây dựng Chòi Thỏ quanh một Tổ (ít nhất là 4). Trong lúc hoàng hôn và đêm Thỏ Người và Nhện sẽ chiến đấu với nhau, và các Thỏ Người thường chiến thắng. Người chơi sau đó có thể thu thập tất cả các nguyên liệu vào lúc bình minh. Đây là thuận lợi hơn so Lợn sử dụng kể từ khi Thỏ Người sẽ không ăn Thịt Quái rơi bởi Nhện. Dưới đây là số cú đánh cần thiết để hạ Nhện với từng loại vũ khí với nhân vật có hệ số sát thương mặc định. Đau Thời Tiết không được đề cập đến vì tính ngẫu nhiên của nó. Khai Thác & Sử Dụng Mặc dù chung sớm là kẻ thù nguy hiểm và là một mối phiền toái thường xuyên về sau game, Nhện cũng có nhiều công dụng. Đầu tiên, chúng là một nguồn Hạch Nhện tự tạo, là một thành phần quan trọng trong các vật dụng hồi máu, và Thịt Quái, mà có thể dùng làm Phụ Gia trong các Công Thức Nấu Chậm. Chúng cũng là nguồn Tơ duy nhất trong game ngoài từ việc cạo râu Webber. Tất cả mọi thứ này khiến chúng là ứng cử sáng giá để khai thác, mà có thể thực hiện khá dễ dàng. Đơn giản bằng việc trồng một hoặc hai Hang trong một không gian hẹp cùng Tường thường là đủ để chứa chúng, bởi chúng sẽ không thường xuyên đủ sức phá hỏng tường, và sẽ thường không thành công trước khi đêm xuống nếu chúng làm thế. Một khi hàng rào đã thiết lập xong, người chơi có nhiều cách để giết chúng. Xây một Hang Nhện trên một Xúc Tua cũng là một ý kiến hay, bởi Nhện sẽ ngay lập tức hung hãn với nó ngay khi chúng hiện ra từ Hang ra, và đưa từng đợt một chúng lại nó thường ít hoặc không có tác dụng gì, và sẽ không ưu tiên ăn đồ rớt từ Nhện bị giết mà tấn công Xúc Tua. Tuy nhiên, người chơi nên để ý Xúc Tua khi nhặt lợi phẩm. Người chơi phải rất cẩn thận không ngừng giám sát Hang quá lâu, hoặc nó sẽ dần dần sinh ra một Nhện Chúa, một kẻ thù cực nguy hiểm có khả năng tàn phá toàn bộ căn cứ. Ngoài ra, nếu chơi trong Webber, Nhện có thể trở thành đồng minh giá trị, đặc biệt khi có mặt Nhện Chiến Binh, bởi chúng sẽ tấn công cả quá và động vật hoang dã do tính hiếu chiến cao của chúng, ngay cả khi không phục tùng. Một chiến thuật thông thường là thu gom một lượng kể thù tức giận và rồi điều chúng đánh với nhau, thành ra hai bên phá hủy lẫn nhau. Người chơi nên cẩn thận bị đánh bởi một trong hai phe, và không quên thu lượm hết lợi phẩm, hoặc Nhện sẽ ăn mất Thịt. Xây một căn cứ gần một hoặc nhiều Hang Nhện, cũng cho vài bảo vệ khỏi Dơi Tử Xà và Chó Săn tấn công. Bên lề * Nhện Chiến Binh được thêm vào trong cập nhật Long Live the Queen, trong khi Nhện thường xuyên có được trong trận đấu kể từ buổi đầu. * Ban đêm, Nhện mà gần bức tường của người chơi có thể tấn công nó. Nhện nói chung sẽ tiếp tục tấn công các bức tường cho đến khi nào sự xuất hiện của bình minh, nó phá vỡ thông qua các bức tường, hay Nhện bị giết. Nếu Tổ đủ xa và nhện khác không nằm trong các vùng lân cận, ta thường có thể giết Nhện đơn độc mà không báo cho những con khác. * Khi nhện di chuyển, một tiếng động có thể được lắng nghe. * Khi một Tổ Nhện được đốt gián tiếp (ví dụ, đốt rừng xung quanh nó), hoặc khi Nhện được sinh ra bởi một Nhện Chúa, các Nhện sẽ đi bộ xung quanh trong thời gian ban đêm và ngủ ngoài trời trong ngày. nhện sinh ra bằng cách chôn Sọ Webber sẽ triển lãm hành vi tương tự. * Nhện là mob với các biến thể cao nhất trong game, với sáu biến thể khi bạn bao gồm nữ hoàng của họ; hai được tìm thấy trên bề mặt (và là từ cùng một "gia đình nhện", kể từ khi họ có thể tất cả các xuất hiện từ hang/lỗ), hai được tìm thấy ở mức đầu tiên của các hang động (mà cũng có liên quan, kể từ khi họ cũng có thể đẻ trứng so với cùng Thạch Nhện), trong khi Nhện cuối (Nhện Đu Tơ) được tìm thấy trong Tàn Tích. * Lợn được dùng để giảm nhanh Nhện, nhưng bây giờ chúng có một sự chậm trễ. * Sinh Vật Ảo Ảnh mà đẻ trứng từ Đèn Ác Mộng có thể kích hoạt mạng của Đu Tơ, mà nếu không được kiểm soát sẽ sinh ra một số lượng lớn Nhện theo thời gian. * Một cách an toàn để đi bộ xung quanh một Tổ Nhện là để đi bộ xung quanh các cạnh của mạng. Thường hoạt động tốt nhất nếu các mạng nhện được đặt gần mép của bản đồ và không có cách nào xung quanh các web từ phía bên kia. Điều này có thể rất hữu ích để tránh đánh nhau. * Tất cả các biến thể của nhện trong các trò chơi có sáu chân thay vì tám, không giống như nhện thực. * Webber có thể làm bạn với nhện trong một thời trang tương tự mà các nhân vật khác làm bạn với Lợn. Kết quả là, Nhện là không thù địch đối với Webber, nhưng Lợn thì có. * Webber là một con người sống trong Nhện nói rằng "nó" cố gắng ăn anh ta; bạn có thể tìm thấy bằng chứng của điều này bằng cách đọc báo giá trong game của mình. Thư viện Ảnh File:Spider.jpg|A normal, frightened, and aggressive Spider. Wilson surrounded by Spiders.jpg|Wilson surrounded by Spiders. Abigail fighting spiders.png|Spiders showing their "damaged" animation. Webber special.png|Webber surrounded by Spiders. Frozen Spider.PNG|A frozen Spider. sleeping spider.png|A sleeping Spider. eating spider.png|A Spider eating. Dead Spider.jpg|A dead Spider. Spiders left outside.png|Spiders left outside after the queen they accompanied settled down. Sleepingspiders.png|Spiders sleeping after their den was destroyed. Spider farming with Rabbit Hutches.jpg|Spider farming using Rabbit Hutches. Spiders Tentacle.png|When a spider is attacked, all wandering spiders nearby will become aggressive to the enemy. Spiders fighting each other and den.png|Spiders attacking a den and each other while Wilson in a Spiderhat is left alone. Don't Starve Promo 2.png|A Spider with other monsters chasing Wilson in a promotional image for Don't Starve. Long Live the Queen.jpg|Spiders and Spider Warriors in the Long Live the Queen poster. Toy Spider.png|A Spider collectible next to a Ham Bat. Don't Starve - Cách săn Nhện dễ dàng en:Spider/Normal Thể_loại:Nhện Thể_loại:Sinh Vật Thù Nghịch Thể_loại:Sinh Vật Bề Mặt Thể_loại:Giảm Tinh Thần